


Ghost Pepper-Induced Fever Dream

by anatomical_heart



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Blowjobs, Crying While Giving Blowjobs, D/s elements, Fantasizing, I'm Convinced Steven Would Be a Gr8 Top, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Slight Dirty Talk, So Here Have Some Porn, Spicy Food-Induced Sexual Fantasies, The Game Day Food Episode Almost Killed Me, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatomical_heart/pseuds/anatomical_heart
Summary: It was all Steven’s fault.“Adam, can you finish that? I’ll buy you athousandcinnamon rolls if you eat that.”Adam could. Adam did, and Andrew filmed it.





	Ghost Pepper-Induced Fever Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loujanae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loujanae/gifts).



It was all Steven’s fault.

“Adam, can you finish that? I’ll buy you a _thousand_ cinnamon rolls if you eat that.”

Adam could. Adam did, and Andrew filmed it. 

Andrew filmed it while Steven snuck away to get them all a glass of milk because the _poultry-geist_ sauce was hot enough to strip the paint off a car. And while Steven was gone, Adam didn’t look up once. He just ate and ate, hardly taking a breath as he did. As though walking through Hell for one thousand free cinnamon rolls courtesy of Steven Lim made some kind of _sense_ ; Andrew couldn’t look away.

Steven waited until the moment Adam finished eating to slide the glass of milk onto the edge of the table, near his elbow. Adam didn’t seem to notice. 

“Oh, fuck,” he sighed on a ragged exhale, pressing the white and red napkin to his face as all of his momentum screeched to a halt; he could hardly catch his breath.

Andrew kept filming, even as Steven conceded defeat with an amazed, breathless, “Holy _crap._ ”

Adam looked straight at Andrew as Steven’s impressed laughter came out sounding like small, gasping sobs; Adam grinned in some kind of triumph, even as his eyes filled with tears. 

A hook came around Andrew's stomach and _pulled_ roughly; the camera dipped and he had to pull it back up so he didn’t miss Adam picking up the glass of milk that had been perfectly positioned beside him for his victory lap. 

Andrew felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as an image flashed into his mind, hot and insistent and without his fucking permission: Adam, on his knees for Andrew, sucking him down like it was his job. Like he was glad to do it. _Happy_ to do it. And not just because he was all too willing, but because Steven had dared him. No, no. Not dared him. _Ordered him,_ breath playing along the shell of Andrew’s ear as he stood behind him. 

_We’ll let you come if you can get Andrew off in the next five minutes._ Steven’s voice was low, and hard, and filthy; his hips rocked once against Andrew’s ass.

 _Fuck._ Steven just _saying_ those words lit a fire inside Andrew that threatened to consume him entirely.

Adam fixed his gaze on Andrew as he wasted no time in reaching up and pulling open Andrew’s jeans. Likewise, Adam took Andrew’s dick into his mouth unceremoniously, without warning or prologue, and before he could blink three times, he slid past Adam’s lips, across his tongue, and knocked gently against the back of his soft palate. 

_Jesus._ Andrew was breathless and dizzy and his knees threatened to give out from sudden sensory overload.

Steven was no help at all—in turns kissing and biting along every exposed inch of Andrew's neck, stopping only to watch Adam as he spread his knees wider and took as much of Andrew into his mouth as he could—providing a running commentary the whole time. So encouraging. _Yeah, just like that. Nice and slow. Take as much of him in as you can, Adam. Fuck, you both look so hot right now._ Then, Steven reached up and settled a gentle hand around Andrew's throat. Whispered, _You gonna come for me, baby?_ against Andrew's jaw.

Andrew's back arched and he sagged against Steven as all the breath rushed out of him. He whined—a small, helpless sound—as Adam pulled off of him, coughing; Andrew chanced a look down at him. He kept one hand curled around the base of Andrew's cock—reassurance, maybe, that he wasn't going anywhere—while he wiped the tears from his eyes with his free hand, a giddy kind of grin spreading over his flushed face. 

Andrew felt his stomach flip over at seeing Adam's grin. He _knew_ that grin. That holy-shit-this-is-really-happening grin. That this-is-everything-I-want-in-this-moment grin. That cat-finally-caught-the-canary grin.

Adam looked up at him again, and Andrew lifted his brows in a silent, _You okay?_

Adam said nothing, just threw a smirk up at him before going back to work getting as much of his mouth around Andrew's dick as possible, tears still in his eyes. 

Steven was there to hold Andrew in place as his hips bucked forward, seeking more heat, just more more more _more._ Steven tightened his grip and pulled Andrew in tight against him. _Where do you think you’re going?_ Steven murmured, ducking his head to bite at the place where neck met shoulder.

“Andrew? You okay,” Steven asked, the concern in his voice voice pulling Andrew out of his fucking ghost-pepper-induced fever dream. 

Both Steven and Adam were staring at him like he'd suddenly blacked out while filming. Maybe he had. Oh, god, had he started moaning while he was out of it?

“Uh… yeah,” Andrew lied, feeling his face turn an absolute nuclear shade of read. “Still a bit dizzy,” he added lamely.

Steven made a sympathetic noise and handed him a glass of milk. "Sorry, bud. Drink up."

Andrew took it gratefully. "Thanks."

“Sure. You earned it, hot stuff,” Steven added, with a wink and a snort; Andrew stopped himself from choking on his goddamn glass of milk, but only just. 

It was official: He was going to hell, and this shoot would be the goddamn end of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for the fandom, so please be gentle. I wrote a version of this in about half an hour after watching the episode because I was prompted by my friend and muse, loujanae, who this is dedicated to.


End file.
